User talk:Totallytawnypelt99
I'd love to help advertise, thank you very much. :) I'll start out on Wwiki Join & Hi Hi Tawny! I was wondering could I be the Alpha Female for River Pack whose name is Mist. And can I join PCA? Fiercestar HIya Tawny! Yeah, Thats 4 inviting me! Could I Be The Apha Female Of MoonClan, Known as Tornado? XD Sunspirit 00:57, August 22, 2010 (UTC) :) Thanks!!!! Fiercestar Help!! I can't create my wolf usung the PCA, because I DON'T HAVE ANY OF THE NEEDED PROGRAMS, SO COULD YOU PLEASE MAKE MY WOLF?(WhoopS!! pressed caps lock...)-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! I tried.. and I need you to make my wolf... I'm a total fauurile when it comes to image editing or anything like that...-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! PCA Tawny, What do I need to do to become a Mid-Ranking wolf on PCA? ThanksFiercestar Me Making Dark So I wanted to have my first (and last) Charart out soon so I asked Darkcloud if I could make Dark. If you've done it already thats OK. I just wanted to know. Fiercestar Senior Mid-Ranking Wolves? So, Tawny, Are there any Senior Mid-Ranking Wolves, Like on Wwiki? Fiercestar My Talk! Just wondering, Can I add other Apprentices like a senior?Fiercestar My Talk! help please? XD hi Tawny nice to see you again and I am the worst at creating pages so can you make me Lilac's page please? the wolf im going to RP? all of her information is found at http://wolfrpg.wikia.com/wiki/River_Pack thanks! Mossleap You burnt my ice cream!!! 14:50, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Question Could you give me an link to the IRC, please and thanks ''Silverfang'' ''Let the moon guide you'' 19:58, August 30, 2010 (UTC) How many Wolfs can you RP? ''Silverfang'' ''Let the moon guide you'' 20:14, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Sysops Hey Tawny I've noticed I am part of wiki staff as a sysop. What can I do as a Sysop? Fiercestar ''My'' ''D''''e''''n''[[Stick|''!]] Not needed why would ''I ban you? I take these things very seriously. Do you like my sig? Fiercestar ''My'' ''D''''e''''n''[[Stick|''!]] Wolves Oops I ment Night XD. Dusk (New look again for coloring) and Silverfang are sisters (Although I will probablly want to make all their Chararts) Oops (Siggie adding) '''Silverfang''' [[User talk:Rainear|''Let the moon guide you]] 00:28, September 2, 2010 (UTC) No Silverfang and Dusk are sisters XD (Sorry for the Confusion) ''Silverfang'' ''Let the moon guide you'' 00:30, September 2, 2010 (UTC) It Looks awesome Tawny :D ''Silverfang'' ''Let the moon guide you'' 00:34, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Wiki Oh yah also If you want to join my wiki here is the link (I could really use some help on Project:Character Art) Warriors Fanon Wiki ''Silverfang'' ''Let the moon guide you'' 00:33, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Siggie I seen you were having problems with your siggie so here EarthbenderTawny Style! Code- just trying to help :D ''Silverfang'' ''Let the moon guide you'' 01:37, September 2, 2010 (UTC) PICA I was wondering if there is a general IRC room for this wikia. If so, I would like to patrol that one.-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! ? By the way what color can wolves be? ''Silverfang'' ''Let the moon guide you'' 06:55, September 6, 2010 (UTC) No I mean real wolves I only know some colors... ''Silverfang'' ''Let the moon guide you'' 16:53, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Oh and by the way. Would you like me to put a link to your website on my wiki? It may bring new users to this wiki. Please Reply ''Silverfang'' ''Let the moon guide you'' 00:13, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Character Art I wanted you to know that you can use my Silverfang Character art in your tutorial since it has no white lines. ''Silverfang'' ''Let the moon guide you'' 15:49, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Sorry if this is the wrong talk page but...*SLAP*. He he random but you asked for it literally (My talk page on Warriors Wiki) ''Silverfang'' ''Let the moon guide you'' 22:53, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Nope not a Sysop (yet), oh and he, he, I have never seen that smiley before XD, But have you seen this one |D (can't stop laughing) or this one :|(Um, that what it's for Um) ''Silverfang'' ''Let the moon guide you'' 22:59, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Re:... 1. Because most users there were rude to us. 1. No. But several people strongly dislike you because of your cussing. 1. Why did Kitsufox do that? And one big thing I have no idea what you are talking about. and my dad said i can't go on your site anymore because you cuss. So bye!!!-[http://wolfrpg.wikia.com/wiki/User:Darkcloud! Daughter of Scourge]Favored by the Dark Forest! Hi Can we talk on Warriors wiki Cloudshine 16:52, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Hi I got your message wanna talk Ivyleaf 19:29, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Well Well you know my friend Cloudshine she had it on her user in the blue letter that you can go on and it said Wolf Roeplaying Wiki so I wanted to know about it so now I'm here : ) wanna be friends Ivyleaf 20:34, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Oh and do you mind helping me out around here until I get a hang of things Ivyleaf 20:41, September 17, 2010 (UTC) And if I were a wolf would I be able to be black, silver-gray, and white Ivyleaf 20:58, September 17, 2010 (UTC) The name I was thinking ever since I came here 2day it never came to me and um I will get back to you on pack k Ivyleaf 22:17, September 17, 2010 (UTC) And now I'm back to you um what was it oh yeah River pack and can you help me on names Ivyleaf 22:21, September 17, 2010 (UTC) I got it : ) What about Shooting Star do you like it Ivyleaf 23:02, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Um what poition would I be in because I'm the mother of Fox right now who was born 2 weeks ago Ivyleaf 23:32, September 17, 2010 (UTC) What does RPed mean that is unkonwn to me Ivyleaf 23:36, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Oh now I get it and do you want the info for Fox if so here it is and is fanficion aloud here Fox : a dark ginger tom with brown eyes and a white chest, paws, and tail tip, Shooting star : a small dark gray she wolf with dazzling blue eyes and a white chest, left paw, and tail tip Ivyleaf 23:44, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Thank you and sorry if I be a bother and I have 6 other kits/pups and a mate but if you need any other info about my family you can ask Ivyleaf 23:50, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Ok then who do I ask and by family I mean mom,dad,sister and that for the wolves Ivyleaf 23:57, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Thank you Thank you I will love it here and do you want me to give the info to you Ivyleaf 00:05, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Ok bet the kits r 4 the futcher ( not spelled right ) and here my mate and I'm watching Wall-E I think he turned a laptop on at the dunkyard and I'm useing tom 4 the boys is that alright with you Stone : a gray tom with green eyes and a white blaze on his nose ( like going up and down ), paws, and belly (Mate) and I still need to think of the rest because I right them down but that doesn't take long at all Ivyleaf 00:16, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Thank u, thank u, thank u Wall-E is so funny LOL : ) It's still on for me it started a 8:00 for me what about u Ivyleaf 00:33, September 18, 2010 (UTC) I have more to say but I 4got what it was Ivyleaf 00:42, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Blanks this a great honer... really but I really suck at making blanks sure I can make a decant cat blank but i can't draw wolves, dogs, or birds, I will get on the tutorial though ''Silverfang'' ''Let the moon guide you'' 00:39, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hey here r 2 so far ( this is so hard ) Wall-E LOL Ash : a large black brute with a white chest, paws, and tail tip and blue eyes Thorn : a small skinny pale brown tabby brute with black paws and blue eyes ( dead ) I'm thinking as hard as I can Ivyleaf 01:14, September 18, 2010 (UTC) It's ok it's early for me it's 10:32 and it's so hard thinking 4 what they shoud look like and thank u Ivyleaf 14:32, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Um what does lone wolf mean? does it mean loner? because I wasn't born in River pack? so what does kittypet mean for a wolf? Ivyleaf 15:59, September 18, 2010 (UTC) I was wondering is fanficion aloud here? Ivyleaf 15:59, September 18, 2010 (UTC) So So for History on Shooting star's page do I just fill it in with Fanficion or not Ivyleaf 17:28, September 18, 2010 (UTC) So what about kittypet what would that be for a wolf and yes Thorn goes to Starclan and I have one more Tawny : a small dark tortoiseshell she-wolf with blue eyes and white paws and do you want like mom and dad and that or just me, mate, and kits and the tortoiseshell is like (tawnypelt) Ivyleaf 18:41, September 18, 2010 (UTC) So I have some done read it and tell me what you think : ) Ivyleaf 18:54, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Did you like it and I named one of my pups after you LOL Ivyleaf 19:14, September 18, 2010 (UTC) So did you like the story I made it's ok if you didn't I understand : ) Ivyleaf 19:18, September 18, 2010 (UTC) That's weird there is like 3 Ashs (not spelled right) Ivyleaf 19:26, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Do you mean if I don't want to Roleplay them one of you could because you can roleplay Lava I can do Petal : ) Ivyleaf 19:33, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Oh I have siggies just I got the Ivyleaf.signature thing but I never got to it : ) Ivyleaf 19:41, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Brb Asap : ) Ivyleaf 19:46, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Bak here is the info Petal : a beauitiful pale gray she-wolf with dazzling blue eyes Lava : a large orange, brown, yellow mix tabby brute with green eyes thank you so much : ) Ivyleaf 19:51, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Oh, and And I want to add you to my story just tell me your wolf's name and you will be added : )